Blame it on September
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Kristy and her naughty eevee, September are traveling Unova together. But when Team Plasma threatens every pokemon trainers' very existence, she will post phone her journey to try to stop them. Will she succeed? (I suck at summaries) Rated T just in case. Ps don't own the cover! Thank you whoever made it! BUT IT WASNT ME!
1. Chapter 1

Blame it on September:

Chapter 1- The journey begins

"Kristy-" Nurse Joy called out, but was quickly cut off by Kristy's reply. "I've been ready since four!" Kristy yelled back, staggering out of her room with her backpack on. Nurse Joy's eyes widened. "Kristy, I've raised you since you where two, but really? FOUR?" Nurse Joy replied in astonishment. Kristy nodded, unable to contain herself. "Um... ok?" Nurse Joy responded. "What's wrong? I'm just excited." Kristy asked, her head tilting to the side a little. Nurse Joy laughed a little before responding. "It's just you're always so... quiet and now here you are bouncing off the walls." Nurse Joy finished, looking at Kristy. "Anyway, since you're all ready I suppose it's time that you met an old friend of mine: Prof. Oak." Nurse Joy announced. Kristy's eyes widened. "THE Prof. Oak? B-but this is Unova! What's he doing here?" Kristy asked in pure awe. "He came here to research some pokemon on route 2. And when I told him that you needed help getting a pokemon he said he'd stop by and let you take a look at some that he brought along. He brought a big moving truck FILLED with pokeballs with all kinds of pokemon for you to look at." Nurse Joy finished, smiling at her adopted daughter. "When's he going to get here?" Kristy asked. "Right around now-" The knocking of the door interrupted Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy walked over to the back door of the pokemon center and opened the door to Prof. Oak. Prof. Oak gave a warm smile before introducing himself to Kristy. "So Kristy, I understand that you want a pokemon but we need to make sure that you get the perfect one for you. So we can't rush this. " Prof. Oak explained, leading Kristy down to his truck.

The truck's back was lined with shelves filled with pokeballs. Kristy's eyes widened. "I-I don't know where to start." Kristy stuttered. "I don't either, it's your choice." Prof. Oak grinned. Kristy walked by each shelf to see if a certain pokeball stood out from all the rest. As Kristy approached shelves that where red instead of white, Prof. Oak stopped her. "Whoa whoa whoa. Those pokemon aren't for beginners." Prof. Oak explained. Kristy narrowed her eyes. "Then why'd you bring them?" Kristy asked, getting more tempted to look in that direction. "Because not even Tracy or Gary can handle them. They're so naughty that no one can leave them alone for one second-" Kristy blocked out the rest of Prof. Oak's lecture, her gaze focused on a pokeball that seemed to be moving. She focused on the ball, seeing if it was just her imagination. Suddenly, the pokeball popped open. Kristy stared at the pokemon as it left it's ball. An eevee had popped out of it's pokeball. Prof. Oak's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no! Eevee, get back into your pokeball now!" The Prof. demanded. The eevee just rolled it's eyes and stuck it's tongue out at the Prof. in defiance before strolling over to Kristy. Kristy beamed. "It's sooooo cute!" Kristy squealed in happiness. The eevee flashed her a look that said, _oh yeah I'm cute and I know it!_ Kristy slowly turned her gaze to Prof. Oak. "No!" Prof. Oak yelled. "Please... she's not that bad." Kristy pleaded. The eevee quickly jumped from the floor onto Kristy's shoulder and rubbed her face on Kristy's. That sealed the deal. The Prof. shook his head before replying. "Fine. It would actually be a huge weight off my shoulders, that eevee's caused so much trouble for me. It spilled and broke an entire shelf of my new healing potions, released half of the lab's pokemon in the middle of the night, why that eevee's been a living nightmare." Prof. Oak admitted. The eevee gave the Prof. a smug look that said: _goodbye, don't worry, I won't write. _ The Prof. then pulled out a drawer and handed Kristy a shiny new red pokedex, and five unoccupied pokeballs, and some potions. "Good luck with uh... wait! You never named it." The Prof. exclaimed. "Oh yeah." Kristy remembered, lifting the eevee off her shoulder and setting it on the ground. "This one reminds me of September, I don't know why, it just does. Does September work?" Kristy asked her new pokemon. September nodded happily before climbing back onto Kristy's shoulder. "Cool, so where should I head to next?" Kristy asked Prof. Oak curiously. "I don't know Unova very well, but I believe that you might want to head towards Striation City. There's a gym there." Prof. Oak suggested. Kristy nodded her thanks. "Ready September?" Kristy asked her new best friend. September nodded in determination. "The Prof. may not believe that we can be a team but I know we can." Kristy whispered to her new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Liberation

A soft breeze ruffled September's fur as she proudly sat of Kristy's head.

"September, do you really have to sit there?

Because I have two perfectly good shoulders right down here you know."

Kristy asked her pokemon, trying to balance September on her head as she made her way to Accumula town.

September gripped Kristy's hair and swung her head right in front of Kristy's so their heads where right in front of each other before shaking her head. Kristy stopped.

"Aw come on September, please?" Kristy pleaded.

September rolled her eyes before jumping onto Kristy's right shoulder.

Kristy sighed in relief.

"Thanks. September, I want to make a promise to you right now." Kristy said.

September's ears pricked in sudden interest.

"I promise that unless I can't carry you anymore and your hurt, that you will never ever have to go back into a pokeball again." Kristy vowed.

September's smile grew wider. "Vee!" She responded in happiness.

Kristy scratched her head in affection.

"Yep, I'm sure that we'll make it to the Elite Four.

I wonder who our second team member will be."

Kristy thought out loud. September shrugged. Kristy laughed.

"I guess we'll just figure it out as we go."

Kristy replied.

"Hey look! September we're here!"

Kristy yelled, unable to contain herself.

September hit Kristy in the back of her head with her tail as if to say: _Hey! Don't embarrass us! There's not even a gym here knuckle head! _"Vee!" September yelled.

"Ow! September! Fine, sorry for being excited." Kristy mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

Kristy walked into the Pokemon center to find her old friend, Bianca, waiting at the front desk. "Bianca?" Kristy asked curiously.

Bianca turned around.

"Kristy! Oh my gosh! You've finally gotten a pokemon! Oh and she's so cute!" Bianca exclaimed, roughly petting September on her head.

September glared at Bianca, trying hard to tolerate Bianca.

"Hey, you never got to meet Tepig!" Bianca remembered, sending out her pokemon.

"We should battle." Bianca said, staring intently at September.

Kristy looked at September. "You ready?" Kristy asked.

September gave a determined nod, still glaring at Bianca. Kristy smoothed out September's fur.

"Oh be quiet you! It wasn't that bad. It's just Bianca being Bianca." Kristy laughed.

"September! Use tackle one more time!" Kristy commanded, September rammed herself right into Tepig.

"Tepig! Come on buddy get up!" Bianca willed.

The tepig struggled to it's feet, not wanting to let Bianca down.

"Ember!" Bianca yelled. Tepig shot flaming bullets at September.

"Uh um... Oh no!" Kristy was too slow to react to Bianca's tepig.

September fell to the ground, covered in burns. "September!" Kristy cried, running to her fallen pokemon.

Kristy scooped up her eevee. "I'm so sorry! It was my fault really!" Kristy apologized, turning her attention to Bianca.

"Wow, Tepig's really good. But you won't get that lucky next time." Kristy said, her eyes twinkling with the excitement of her first battle.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that! But anyways, let's go heal her. It would be pretty bad if Cheren saw you pokemon like this for the first time wouldn't it?" Bianca replied, leading Kristy back to the pokemon center.

"Hey, where is Cheren anyway?" Kristy asked, September riding on her shoulder.

Bianca shrugged.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Kristy asked, walking over to the plaza.

Bianca followed. "I don't know."

September leapt off Kristy's shoulder and began sniffing the blue banners hung up in the plaza.

"Hey little fella. What are you doing here?" A girl dressed in a blue suit cooed, leaning down to pick up September.

September glared at the lady and scampered back onto Kristy's shoulder.

The lady glared at Kristy before standing beside one of the banners.

Soon, more men and women joined her at the banners, all wearing the same strange outfits with a P on them.

"What is this?" Kristy whispered to Bianca.

Bianca shook her head. "I don't know." She responded, not taking her eyes off the plaza.

September was stiff on Kristy's arm, clearly uncomfortable.

Suddenly, a tall man in a gown appeared in the center of the plaza, a cane in his hand.

A crowd had gathered around the plaza.

The man began to speak. "I am Gheteis, and I am here to inform you of pokemon liberation.

Kristy winced in pain as September gripped her shoulder tighter, as if trying to make herself smaller.

"Liberation?" Bianca whispered to Kristy. Kristy didn't respond, her gaze focused on the strange man.

"Yes, liberation. Although we may think that pokemon and people belong together, they don't.

We abuse these creatures, making them fight, making them do our work, live in our homes.

When they could be living their own lives, living their own adventures.

But yet our ignorance has destroyed these opportunities for pokemon." The man continued, pacing back and forth along the plaza, his serious gaze sometimes falling on Kristy, making her shiver each time.

"Pokemon deserve to be free.

This is a warning, if you fools don't take this seriously, then we will liberate them for you." The man finished, before leading all of the strange people away with their banners.

Bianca turned towards Kristy.

"Kristy, I'm sorry but I have to go check on my lilipup at the pokemon center. I'll be right back." Bianca promised before running to the center.

Kristy took a knee on the ground and took September off her shoulder.

"September, is what he said true? Do you not want to be my partner? Please be honest. I'll release you if that's what you want." Kristy asked shakily.

September raised her eyebrow and slapped her in the face with her tail as if to say: _Um if I wanted to leave then wouldn't I have left already?_

"Ow! September you really have to stop doing that. But if you're sure. Remember, if you don't want to be a trainer's pokemon anymore then just say ok?" Kristy assured her.

September roller her eyes and hopped back onto Kristy's shoulder.

Kristy smiled and scratched September's head.

September smiled then stiffened as a boy maybe a little older then Kristy with long green hair approached Kristy.

Kristy turned to face him. "Can I help you?" She asked warily.

The boy ignored Kristy's question. "Just now, your pokemon... it was saying something."

Kristy's head tilted a bit to the side. "You mean our little conversation?" Kristy asked.

"I am N." He replied.

"You're strange." Kristy said, narrowing her eyes.

"Let me hear her voice more." N demanded, sending out a purrlion.

Kristy's eyes widened. "A battle? Now?" Kristy shouted.

September clearly wanted to redeem herself from her last battle because she jumped right in front of the purrlion.

Kristy shrugged. "Alright, let's battle."

The battle had lasted only five minutes.

September had won her first battle.

Kristy took a knee to praise September.

September put her paw out to Kristy, almost as if she had made a fist.

Without thinking, Kristy formed a fist and fist-bumped September.

September squealed in delight. "Vee eevee vee!"

Kristy laughed. "That can be our way of saying 'good job'." Kristy giggled.

Kristy had completely forgotten about N.

"Your pokemon seems fond of you." N said, his face emotionless.

Kristy jumped, causing her pokedex to fall out of her pocket.

N picked up her pokedex. "I see. So you plan to confine many pokemon in pokeballs." N accused.

Kristy warily stared at N, picking up September.

"Well yeah, I mean Prof. Oak can't look everywhere in every region so he asked me and September to explore the pokemon of Unova for him." Kristy explained.

"So it's name is September? Why did you name it?" N asked.

"Why September?" Kristy asked.

N shook his head. "No. Why did you give a name to a pokemon?" N explained.

Kristy narrowed her eyes again. "Well people have names, we don't just call each other person, we call each other by name. In my opinion, it's the same for pokemon." Kristy explained.

N nodded. "So she agrees that pokemon shouldn't be abused." N whispered to himself.

Kristy looked at N like he was crazy. "Well... gotta go!" Kristy finished quickly, running back to the pokecenter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Striaton city gym

"Wow, he sounds strange." Bianca said to Kristy as they walked through the fields that led to Stiraton City.

"I just hope I don't have to deal with him again." Kristy shivered.

"But on the bright side September won her first match with them." Kristy boasted.

"Congrats September!" Bianca shouted rubbing September's head.

"How's your lilipup?" Kristy asked.

"Lilipup's fine. That mean patrat we battled back on route one was a little too tough for her that's all. She's a lot better now." Bianca assured.

Kristy felt her X-transiver buzz in her pocket. Kristy pulled it out. "Hey it's Cheren." Kristy exclaimed, answering it.

"Hey Kristy. Is Bianca with you?" Cheren asked. Kristy nodded.

"Yep. Hey, where are you?" Kristy asked curiously.

"In Striaton City waiting for you two." Cheren replied.

Bianca took the X-transiver out of Kristy's hands.

"Cheren! You where supposed to wait for us in Accumula town!" Bianca scolded.

Cheren shrugged. "You two took too long. So Snivy and I went to go train here."

Cheren explained. "Anyways, I was wondering if you guys would fight the gym leaders with me. That way it's a three on three match." Cheren proposed.

"Sounds like a plan." Kristy replied. "Later." Kristy finished, buzzing Cheren out.

Bianca beamed. "Wow! A three on three battle! I can't wait!" Bianca squealed before taking off in excitement.

Kristy face-palmed herself before following her friend.

At the gym, Cheren and Bianca stood on the battle field waiting for Kristy. "Come on Kristy we're waiting on you!" Bianca exclaimed impatiently.

"coming!" Kristy yelled. "Ready September?" Kristy whispered to her pokemon as she walked onto the battle field. September nodded, her eyes full of determination.

A red headed boy spoke first. "Ready?" He asked. Kristy nodded.

A blue haired boy spoke next. "Let's do this!" He yelled.

The green haired boy spoke last. "Let the battle begin!"

The lilipups where all defeated easily by Snivy, Tepig, and September.

But the Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour where difficult for Snivy and Tepig to handle.

September on the other hand, being a normal type, wasn't finding the battle too difficult.

Finally, only Pansear was left.

Snivy and Tepig had fainted. It was all up to September.

"September, use tackle!" Kristy commanded. September swiftly dodged Pansear's ember attacks, before ramming into Pansear.

"Pansear is unable to battle, the challengers win!" The judge announced.

Kristy and September did their little fist bump thing before eating at the cafe where the battle was fought.

A bowl of assorted berries was set on the table.

September rudely jumped onto the table and began to pick through the berries.

"September!" Kristy scolded.

September jumped off the table with a big fat rawst berry in her mouth.

Cheren's eyes widened. "September no no no! Don't eat that-" September cut Cheren off by taking a big bite out of the spicy berry.

September only smiled and licked her lips before taking another bite.

"What in the name of?" Kristy asked in astonishment.

"How did you eat that?" Cheren asked September in awe.

September shrugged before finishing her berry.

"You are one strange little pokemon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Nimbasa

Three months had passed and Kristy and September had made it to Nimbasa.

"Well, at least it's not as big as Castalia city." Kristy mumbled, with September sitting on her head. "September do you have to sit up there?" Kristy asked. September nodded, staring intently at the ferris wheel.

"Vee..." September asked hopefully.

Kristy sighed. "Alright, we can go to the amusement park."

"Huh? Why are people running from the park?" Kristy asked September.

September shrugged. Kristy warily walked into the park.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw Team Plasma Grunts walking around the amusement park.

Ever since Accumula town, she and September had been battling them left and right.

She had grown to really hate them.

"Let's get 'em." Kristy whispered.

"Hey you!" Kristy yelled as she stormed into the park.

The grunts turned towards her. Some of them ran, but some of them stayed.

"What do you want little girl?" The grunts sneered.

"The best thing would be for you to jump off a cliff but I don't see that happening so get out of the amusement park!" Kristy yelled.

September glared and growled at them.

"If you want to battle then," A grunt pulled out a pokeball.

"Let's start." The grunt released a patrat.

"Go September!" Kristy yelled. The grunt smiled and threw out a smoke bomb.

"What the-" Kristy muttered, spluttering.

Kristy felt September wrap herself around her leg.

After the smoke cleared, Team Plasma was gone.

Kristy cursed under her breath for letting them go. Kristy stiffened as she felt a hand grip her shoulder. "You're looking for Team Plasma?" A familiar voice asked.

Kristy turned around to see N, the strange boy back from Accumula town.

"Hey how'd you know-" "That you're looking for Team Plasma? I've seen you fight with them all over the place." N replied coolly.

"Come on, we should be able to spot them from the ferris wheel." N suggested, pushing Kristy and September into the ferris wheel before they could reply.

"Kristy, I know we've only met a few time but I think it's fair that you know this." N said, staring into nothing.

"What?" Kristy asked nervously.

"I... am the king of Team Plasma." N said quietly.

Kristy was too shocked to say anything.

"I know you disagree with our beliefs. But I still think that this pokemon will be happiest with you." N continued, pulling a pokeball from his belt.

N placed the pokeball in Kristy's hand.

"I've seen you battle, and you don't push your pokemon to the extremes like others do. I like that." The ferris wheel had reached the ground again. "I hope to see you again."

N left without saying another word.

Kristy left the ferris wheel with September on her shoulder, and the pokeball clutched in her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Stuck in the freezer room

Kristy hadn't checked what pokemon N had given her, as she wanted it to be a surprise.

Kristy took a deep breath. "Ready September? I hear Elesa's pretty tough." Kristy warned September as they stepped into the gym.

Kristy staggered off the roller coaster, feeling like she was about to throw up.

September didn't look too good either.

Elesa laughed as Kristy struggled to stay on her feet.

"You ok?" Elesa asked. Kristy nodded. "Just give us a sec." Kristy replied, the dizziness starting to wear off. Kristy shook her head.

"I'm ready." Kristy announced. "Vee!" September agreed.

"Alright, but I'm just going to warn you. My pokemon shall dazzle you!"

"Zibstrika!" Elesa cried as her final pokemon fell to the ground.

Elesa sighed. "You win." Elesa handed Kristy her badge.

"Here, it'll make your pokemon stronger, and more willing to listen to you." Elesa explained.

"You're eevee's quite impressive. I'd evolve it soon though. Good luck on your journey!" Elesa said in farewell.

"I've never thought about evolving you all that much. I guess we should start thinking about it though. I don't think I should be the one to pick your evolution. I mean, that's what you'll have to be for the rest of your life. Do you know what you want to evolve into yet?" Kristy asked September.

September's eyes widened as if she'd never thought of evolution herself.

September just shrugged. Kristy took the pokeball that N had given her off her belt.

"Should we look at it now? It's not fair that it has to stay confined in this little ball." Kristy asked.

September nodded, staring at the pokeball.

Kristy took a deep breath before pushing the center of the pokeball.

A zoura had appeared from the pokeball.

"A zoura?" Kristy whispered.

The zoura stared blankly at Kristy. _Wow just like the guy who gave him to me, a little... strange. _Kristy thought to herself.

"I'll call you... Zorro." Kristy decided, inviting Zorro onto her shoulder.

Zorro hesitated before accepting Kristy's offer.

September gave Kristy a look that said: _Really? Him? You let that on your shoulder, but I can't go on your head? _"

Oh cut it out September. He'll warm up, he just needs time." Kristy assured, walking through the route that led to the draw bridge with her two pokemon on her shoulders.

"The draw bridge? Yeah we can lower it now." The man behind the desk conformed, pulling the lever.

Zorro buried his face into Kristy's shoulder at the sight of the moving draw bridge.

Kristy tried to comfort Zorro by scratching behind his ears, but it did nothing.

September did nothing but roll her eyes.

Kristy flicked September's ear in annoyance before thanking the gatekeeper and crossing the bridge.

The bridge totally freaked Kristy and Zorro out.

"A-all that w-water down there!" Kristy whispered, shaking.

September glared at Kristy as if to say: _get a move on! If you hate it so much then just move!_

"Ok ok geez!" Kristy yelled before scooting across the bridge.

As soon as Kristy, Zorro, and September reached the next town, an angry man stood there waiting for them.

"Thanks to you three we lost a good amount of Team Plasma prisoners! Now my name's Clay. I run this here gym and you can't challenge it until you track 'em down!" Clay yelled.

"Y-yes sir! Sorry sir!" Kristy squeaked.

Clay pointed south. "They went that way, down towards the freezer rooms.

Kristy nodded before running in that direction.

"That guy was so scary!" Kristy exclaimed, still shaking from the encounter.

Zorro nodded, still frozen stiff from the event.

September just laughed. "Oh shut it September! I saw you shrink down too." Kristy scolded.

September went quiet.

A worker approached Kristy.

"Hey did Clay send you to recapture Team Plasma?" He asked.

Kristy nodded.

"Could you look in the big one? I doubt they went in there but all of the other workers are looking in the smaller ones." The worker explained.

"What about you? Can't you come with me?" Kristy asked hopefully.

The worker shook his head. "Nope, I'm searching that one over there," The worker replied, pointing towards a smaller freezer.

"Oh. Ok." Kristy said, staring nervously at the large freezer room.

"I'd hurry, Clay doesn't like to be kept waiting." The worker warned before walking to his freezer.

Kristy sighed. "It's now or never." Kristy muttered, pulling the door open.

A blast of frosty air blew into the trio's faces.

"You guys are lucky you have fur!" Kristy muttered, walking into the dark freezer room.

The heavy doors slammed shut behind her, Kristy jumped in surprise as all of the light was sucked away.

"Wow, cold and dark. My favorite." Kristy muttered sarcastically, trying not to slip on the icy floors.

"Ok guys, I don't think I can move, it's slippery and dark. I'm going to get us killed trying to walk in here!" Kristy exclaimed.

"_I can see. Just keep going straight, I'll tell you if you're about to run into something." _"Wha! Who's there?" Kristy yelled. "_It's me, Zorro, I have the ability Telepathy. I can talk to people." _Zorro explained.

Kristy sighed in relief. "Why didn't you talk earlier?" Kristy asked as she carefully moved in the icy darkness.

Footsteps echoed behind her. Kristy froze in fear.

"September, Zorro wh-what was that!?" Kristy whispered, trembling.

"_Move Kristy move!"_ Zorro yelped, getting a better grip on Kristy's shoulder.

September was shaking too, urging Kristy to move.

Kristy started to run, quickly sliding and falling onto the icy floor.

Kristy could've sworn something broke during that fall but she was blind to pain at the moment.

Kristy struggled to her feet, her eyes wide in fear.

But every time she stood up, she just fell back down again. Pain shot up Kristy's leg. She gave a silent scream of pain, searching for September and Zorro for they had fallen off Kristy during the fall.

She felt September's warm fur and pulled her closer. She felt Zorro run over to her, checking if she and September where ok.

"Zorro... September... I... I..." Kristy's head started to spin, Kristy slowly drifted out of conscious.

Words echoed and twirled around in her head.

_Kristy you're failing this assignment... You're failing all of Unova by not finding them... Kristy... Kristy... _"Kristy! Kristy wake up!" It was pitch black when Kristy woke up, the air had not warmed up since she blacked out.

She was still in the freezer.

"Kristy! Answer me!" A familiar voice called out to her.

Kristy was too frazzled to speak.

Every time she tried her lips wouldn't move.

Kristy felt Zorro's and September's paws trying to shake her awake.

But there were also... human hands holding her head off the ground.

_How does this person know my name? Or who I am? It's pitch dark in here! _ Kristy thought to herself, trying to think of a way to speak.

Kristy felt September jump onto her chest. She clambered over towards Kristy's face and began to lick her.

Her face was numb.

Kristy barely noticed her pokemon trying to bring her back.

The person then grabbed Kristy's arms and began to slowly drag her back outside.

Kristy knew that September and Zorro would follow her, so she let her eyes close again.

_Is this even a battle... worth fighting? _Kristy thought, letting the cold knock her out yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Kristy's mistake

Kristy's eyes flickered back to life, the new light blinding her.

Kristy awoke in the bushes right next to the freezer room.

Her leg burned in pain, Kristy then remembered what had happened yesterday.

Kristy's gaze wandered around, searching for September and Zorro.

September was curled up at her feet, and Zorro was right above Kristy's head.

_Who was that yesterday? I need to thank him for getting me out. _Kristy thought, going through a list in her head on who it could've been.

"No. It couldn't have been." Kristy thought out loud.

September quickly woke up to the sound of Kristy's voice. "Vee! Eevee eve!"

September beamed, running up to Kristy's face.

Zorro woke up soon after, happy to find Kristy alive.

"Alright guys, time to brain storm here. Team Plasma most likely got away... so we can forget challenging this gym!" Kristy laughed.

"Oh and the fact that I can't walk. So any ideas? Zorro?"

Zorro stared blankly at Kristy. Kristy tilted her head to the side for a moment.

"Haha very funny Zorro you can talk now." Kristy laughed.

Zorro just looked confused, tilting his head at Kristy as if she were crazy.

September gave Kristy a _what in Arceus's name are you talking about crazy?_ kinda look.

"B-but... in the freezer room! You talked! You told me where to go! Come on Zorro you're making me look stupid here!" Kristy wailed.

Zorro shrugged.

_Am I going crazy? H-he talked to me though! Unless... that wasn't Zorro! _Kristy realized in astonishment.

"Then who was that?" Kristy whispered.

September got up and trotted onto the path.

"September? What's that on your tail?" Kristy asked.

September turned and looked at her tail.

September ripped a piece of paper off her tail, blushing.

"Wait! September don't throw that away! There's writing on it. Give it here." Kristy demanded.

September shrugged and gave Kristy the paper.

_Kristy, hope you're alright. Sorry I couldn't stick around to find out. If you're ok then meet me by the draw bridge at 5 'O clock. _

Kristy stained her eyes at the signature.

It had been smeared.

Kristy turned her attention to September.

"I can't see who it's from because it's smeared with spit!" Kristy glared at September. "Aw just kidding." Kristy apologized, petting September's head.

September gave a nervous laugh before looking into the distance. Kristy sighed.

"I guess I should start to drag myself back to the city." Kristy murmured, beginning to claw at the ground with her arms and good leg.

"Kristy?" Kristy looked up to see Prof. Juniper staring at Kristy.

"What happened to you?" The Prof. demanded.

"It's a long story Prof." Kristy responded.

"Here, I have my stoutland with me. That should help out." Prof. Juniper said, releasing her stoutland.

Prof. Juniper helped Kristy onto the stoutland. September and Zorro followed, not wanting to be left behind.

"Do you need a lift to the hospital?" Prof. Juniper asked, her gaze full of concern.

Kristy shook her head. "Trust me, I'm a fast healer." Kristy assured.

"Um ok... Anyway, Since you where originally supposed to come to me to get your first pokemon, we had one left over. And I've decided to give her to you so she can have a trainer before next year." Prof. Juniper explained, pulling a pokeball out of her bag.

_Am I ever going to catch my own pokemon? _Kristy asked herself.

"Here open it." Prof. Juniper requested, placing the pokeball in Kristy's hand.

Kristy opened the pokeball: A snivy appeared.

Kristy beamed. "A snivy? That was the pokemon I would've chosen if I had gone to your lab." Kristy squealed.

The snivy smiled and climbed onto my shoulder.

September looked soooo jealous.

September jumped on the same shoulder that Snivy was on, trying to make her jump down.

Kristy face-palmed herself and pulled September off.

"September! You didn't get mad when Zorro joined the group!" Kristy complained, setting September next to Zorro.

"Thanks Prof. I promise I'll take good care of her!" Kristy promised, stroking the snivy's head. "I'll call her... Ada!"

Ada smiled at her new name.

September flattened her ears and continued to be a sour puss.

Zorro wagged his tail and greeted Ada.

"Thanks for everything Prof." Kristy thanked.

The Prof. smiled. "It was nothing. I'll go tell your mother you're ok for you." She promised. Kristy gave a sigh of relief.

It was 5 'O clock, but Kristy decided not to go to the bridge, it was already dark out and she didn't want to take any chances. She had bought some healing creams for her leg at the local market and could now walk on it. **(Just go with it)**

Kristy only had September out of her pokeball now, because she had too many to ride on her shoulders now.

But she still wanted companionship, and she had promised to keep September out of her pokeball.

Part of Kristy wanted to go to the bridge.

But Kristy wasn't leaving the town.

She had made a promise to recapture the Team Plasma members, and she wasn't about to break that promise.

Kristy winced as she put weight on her injured leg.

September raised an eyebrow "Vee?"

Kristy rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not scared this time September. This time, I have a flashlight." Kristy replied confidently, pulling out a brand-new flashlight.

"See? We've got this!" Kristy assured September, who remained uncertain.

The freezer room hadn't shaken it's eerie and dangerous feeling from the last time Kristy had come. Kristy pulled out her flashlight and turned it on.

Kristy didn't expect the freezer room to look like this.

It was filled with crates and boxes.

Kristy shined her flashlight more towards the back.

"I have a feeling that they're down there." Kristy whispered, carefully stepping where there was no ice.

"Shh." Kristy whispered, as she slid against a large crate.

Kristy turned off her flashlight and saw light escaping from the crate.

Kristy grinned. Kristy and September climbed to the top of the crate.

Kristy pressed her ear against the roof and heard talking.

"Jackpot." Kristy whispered, feeling for loose planks.

September and Kristy then began to pry off a loose board.

More and more light leaked into the darkness of the freezer room.

SNAP! Half the board had come off.

The talking in the room had stopped.

Kristy and September froze.

"Crap." Kristy whispered.

Kristy began to shiver as footsteps began to echo in the Freezer Room.

She knew they'd be coming up on the roof.

"We're screwed." Kristy whispered urgently.

September grabbed Kristy's sleeve and tugged on it a bit.

Kristy reluctantly followed September.

September began to climb further up the wall, "Vee." September said quietly, as if to say _come on! do you want to get caught?_

Kristy winced as she put more weight on her injured leg as she climbed up the wall.

September climbed the wall with ease, looking back every so often to ensure that her trainer was making it as well.

To Kristy's horror, some of Team Plasma's grunts where chasing after them.

"September faster! They're coming!" Kristy whispered urgently to September.

September began to pick up the pace, clambering across unsteady hanging planks on the wall.

Kristy followed September until she gripped an unsteady board.

"September! T-this plank! It won't hold meeeee!" Kristy screamed as she fell to the floor of the freezer room.

The room spun around in circles, changing sizes and colors.

Kristy blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Kristy's an escape artist!

**Ok, now you and I both know that I'm not following the story-line of the game very much... so that's not going to change here! :) But I am going to try to start talking to you guys more! Oh and this chapter might suck... Sorry!**

Kristy woke up in a concrete cell, her hands tied behind her back with thick strong rope.

Her vision was blurry, the fall damage was still in effect.

Kristy made out the outline of September, her paws tied together.

_If we're captured, then why did they let September stay with me? And I still feel my belt and my pokeballs... I don't get it_ Kristy thought to herself.

September stared sadly at her trainer, giving her a _I'm sorry I failed you Kristy... I should've tried harder..._ kinda look.

"September, we have to get out of here, can you somehow get over here? I bet you can chew through the ropes." Kristy whispered.

September deviously smiled before rolling over to Kristy to free her.

"And... done!" Kristy smiled, pulling the last bit of rope off of September.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, Kristy and September froze.

"_Sir are you sure?" _

The footsteps grew louder.

"_Positive. She's a good person for Team Plasma. She is just fighting the wrong battle."_

Kristy swore that she recognized one of the voices.

"_Sir, but what if-" _

"_You dare to question me?" _

A slight pause in the voices and the footsteps reigned over the hallway.

"_No sir... sorry sir." _

_"It's ok, just don't question me again. I have a plan." _

_ "Oh and sir, she still might be out cold. It was a long drop." _

_ "It's fine. Let me do the talking though, ok?" _

_"Yes sir." _Kristy looked wildly for a way to escape.

_The air vent!_ Kristy noticed with a sudden jolt.

Kristy picked up Kristy and sent out Ada.

"Ada, use vine whip to get us up to the air vent."

Kristy whispered urgently. "Sni!" Ada responded, breaking off the air vent's cover and lifting the three into the air vent.

The air vent's cover landed on the concrete with a loud clang.

The once casual footsteps turned into sprinting.

"_What was that?" _

_"I don't know!" _

"Ada return." Kristy whispered, sending her snivy back into her pokeball before climbing further down the air vents.

"_She's gone!" _

_"What? No! We need her for this to be successful!" _

Kristy moved quickly, but carefully.

Trying not to make any noise.

_Crap! They're going to know that I went through the vents! _Kristy screamed to herself.

_But, hehe they won't know which way September and I went! _Kristy calmed herself, not wanting to spread her anxiety to September, who army-crawled across the vents.

"_The air vent! They left through the vents!" _A voice echoed through the vents.

"I never thought that we'd ever be 'escape artists'!" Kristy quietly laughed, her voice full of nerves.

_Well that'll teach them not to leave prisoners with an air vent and her pokemon! _Kristy laughed to herself.

September slapped Kristy in the face as if to say _stop laughing you idiot! You're going to get us caught! Again! _

"Fine fine!" Kristy mumbled, continuing to crawl through the air vents.

September froze, her ears pricked.

"Vee..." September gulped.

"_rat... pat... patrat!"_

The voice of a pokemon echoed in the vents, Kristy could hear the little pokemon's tiny claws scratching at the air vents.

Kristy could tell that it was getting closer.

Kristy nudged September, "move girl! It's gaining on us!" Kristy quietly hissed, pushing September down the vent.

The patrat would catch up to them with one more turn in the vent.

Kristy's heart was sinking.

_We aren't going to make it!_ She cried to herself, starting to shake in fear.

Kristy quietly cried out in pain as large sharp fangs bit into her calf.

The patrat began to scoot back up the air vent, still attached to Kristy's leg.

_Great Arceus he's dragging me all the way back! _Kristy wailed to herself, trying to resist the patrat's attempts to drag her.

Kristy felt blood welling up on her bite, it was disturbingly warm.

Kristy felt another sharp pain in her hand, she looked up and saw that September had gripped Kristy's hand!

She bit back another scream, and continued to fight against the patrat.

"September..." Kristy asked quietly.

September turned her gaze to Kristy's face, still tugging hard on Kristy's hand.

"Should we just... let them do what they're going to do to us? We're not going to win." Kristy whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

September's gaze grew angry, she tugged even harder.

"No September I'm serious!" Kristy shrieked, not controlling her volume level this time.

September let go of Kristy in shock.

Kristy had never yelled before.

Kristy, angry now, slapped the patrat, forcing it to let go and shriek in protest.

"I'm coming geez! I'll bleed to death by the time you let go of me!" Kristy snapped, making the patrat flinch.

The patrat led the way back, turning back every couple seconds to make sure we were still following.

"September, I'm really sorry that you have to go back this way," Kristy apologized, for September had to crawl over Kristy's blood.

"Vee..." September replied, clearly not enjoying it.

Her pride sounded hurt for losing the 'tug of war' match with the patrat.

Loss of blood was the first thing on Kristy's mind.

_Am I going to lose too much blood? Will I pass out yet again for like the third time this week? _Kristy thought to herself bleakly.

Finally, the patrat turned a corner and leaped out.

"_Did you find her?"_ A voice asked the patrat.

"_rat rat! patrat!" _The patrat cried happily.

Suddenly, Kristy narrowed her eyes, she took off her jacket and wrapped it around her bleeding calf, before turning around.

September's eyes grew wide in disbelief before following her trainer down the second air vent trail. Kristy's focus blazed with a newfound determination that she had never felt before.

"We've come too far for us to give up now!" Kristy bellowed, crawling through the vents quickly, not caring if she was quiet or not.

Without an entrance into the vents, no one could get to her and September anyway. "I don't care if a million patrat come here and try to stop us this time! We're getting out of here, if it's the last thing I do!" Kristy vowed.

The patrat had come back again, it's teeth sunk into Kristy's other calf this time.

The pain fueled Kristy to try harder.

A bright light blinded Kristy.

"September! We made it!" Kristy yelled in happiness.

September let go of Kristy's hand to kick down the air vent cover.

"Wha! September help! It's dragging me!" Kristy shrieked, clawing at the air vent floor.

September ignored her trainer's plea and grabbed her pokeball's belt.

She yanked Ada's ball off and let her out.

"Ada! Help me! Vine whip!" Kristy pleaded, getting dragged back further into the darkness.

Ada's eyes widened in surprise before using vine whip to grab Kristy's hand.

The patrat was over powered by Ada's vine whip and was forced to let go.

"Come on!" Kristy yelled to Ada, who was still gloating over her victory.

The three of them jumped into the daylight.

"Whoo... good thing we weren't on the top floor, otherwise I would've broken something again." Kristy sighed in relief.

"Thanks Ada, really." Kristy returned Ada to her pokeball.

"Come on September, let's go find a stream to wash up." Kristy suggested, offering September her shoulder.

September happily accepted Kristy's offer and leapt onto Kristy's arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Charge-stone cave

**Hi guys! For all of you who actually read this stuff and review, thank you. I love reviews so much! Just don't make them too mean... ;) Ps. I don't like Clay the gym leader :(**

The grass felt cool under Kristy's feet as she walked through a grassy field.

September leapt off Kristy's shoulder and ran over to a sign. "Vee! Eevee vee!" September exclaimed, pawing at the sign.

Kristy ran up to the sign and read it.

"Yes! Route 6! I guess we weren't taken too far away after are, huh September?" September grinned.

Kristy frowned.

"Clay won't let us battle him now... will he?" Kristy whispered sadly.

Kristy formed a fist.

"You know what? Actually, I'm not taking no for an answer. We almost DIED TWICE trying to do what he asked!" Kristy snapped, running back towards the gym.

September sighed before following Kristy.

"No. You couldn't do what was asked of you girly, so no. You're not battling me anytime soon." Clay sternly replied before turning to walk back to his gym.

September shrunk down, she knew Kristy was about to yell.

"Oh no you don't cowboy!" Kristy yelled.

Clay stopped.

"What did you just say girly?" Clay asked, his temper about to burst.

"I said cowboy. Me and my pokemon almost died trying to recapture some escaped criminals!" Kristy snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should've know that this was a mans' job!" Clay insulted, glaring at Kristy.

Now Kristy was mad.

"Send out your pokemon." Kristy demanded.

Clay raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I? You FAILED." Clay smirked.

Kristy marched right up to Clay and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Get out of my face." Clay demanded.

"No. Not until you battle me. I tried Clay, I really did. Don't I deserve this one chance? Just this one?" Kristy asked, still right up in Clay's face.

Clay sighed, "Fine girly, one round is all I'll give you's though." Clay answered.

"Meet me in the gym." Clay demanded, walking back to his gym.

Kristy grinned before following Clay to his gym.

"Krokodile is unable to battle! The challenger wins!" The judge hollered.

"Zorro you did it!" Kristy cried, welcoming the zoura into her arms.

Clay walked up to Kristy, "well girly, you did better than I thought you'd do. Here." Clay pulled out his badge and placed in on Kristy's knee.

"Thanks... I guess." Kristy responded, pinning her newest badge on the inside of her jacket with the rest of her badges.

Kristy and September walked with caution, for this route brought back bad memories.

"Let's just make it to the cave and go. We don't need Team Plasma getting us back in that cell now do we?" Kristy nervously laughed.

September nodded, jumping back onto Kristy's shoulder.

Kristy shivered, the idea of going back into a dark space chilled her bones.

The cave glowed with pretty blue crystals, with joltics latched onto them.

Kristy registered some of them in her pokedex.

"I kinda forgot I had this thing." Kristy laughed, scanning about ten joltics.

September stiffened on Kristy's shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?" Kristy asked, getting a little nervous.

Suddenly, three men appeared all around Kristy and September, surrounding them in a triangle.

"Who? What? What are you?" Kristy stammered.

"We are the shadow trio." The shadow trio answered in an voice that echoed sinisterly off the walls.

"Lord N wants to speak with you." The shadow trio announced, pushing Kristy and September through the cave.

"Wha! Stop that!" Kristy protested, as the shadow trio lead her through the cave.

The shadow trio shoved Kristy forward. "Lord N," The trio bowed, vanishing into thin air.

N turned around.

He looked a little angry.

"Kristy, why didn't you go to the bridge at five? You worried me. Especially when I went back to the spot I left you and you weren't there." N asked, his voice lined with anger.

"Hey, I didn't know it was you. Besides, I was picked up by Prof. Juniper so it worked out. I even got a new pokemon." Kristy smiled, holding up Ada's pokeball.

N sighed. "Kristy you're not getting my point-"

"No, I got your point. It's just you barely know me and yet you're treating me like a child, so why would you care?" Kristy countered, beginning to walk past N.

N quickly blocked Kristy's path. "I act like this because you're... you're against me, and I uh don't need you getting ahead of me. Besides, what kind of King would I look like if I left you in a freezer?" N replied coolly.

Kristy rose an eyebrow.

"Well I'm about to get 'ahead of you' right now if you don't move." Kristy countered.

N frowned. "Fine, I guess I will be going then." N finished, beginning to leave the caverns.

Kristy rolled her eyes and went deeper into the cave.

"The stupid shadow trio didn't let us explore anything!" Kristy exclaimed, walking into a small cavern.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Ebony Stone

**Shortest chapter ever!**

Kristy and September wandered around the caves, eagerly exploring every inch of the caverns.

"Hey, I wonder what would happen if I were to touch one of these electric crystals." Kristy asked, reaching out to touch one.

September slapped her hand away from it, glaring at her as if to say: _and just when I thought you couldn't get any stupider, you go and try to touch electricity. Who am I your mother?_

September sighed.

"I guess you're right." Kristy giggled.

"Come on, I think N's long gone so we shouldn't see him for a while." Kristy rambled, not looking where she was going.

"Wha!" Kristy shouted, tripping onto the cold hard ground.

"Owww..." Kristy complained, rubbing her head.

"What did I trip on?" Kristy asked, looking around.

September picked up a polished ebony colored rock about the size of Kristy's hand.

"Vee?" September suggested, offering the rock to Kristy.

Kristy took the rock. "This doesn't look natural... I should keep it. Maybe it's worth something."

Kristy sighed, stuffing the ebony stone in her pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Mistralian city

Kristy and September stared in awe as a plane landed right in front of them.

A girl with red hair hopped out of the pilot's seat and came to great them.

"Hi, I'm Skyla. I'm this town's gym leader!" Skyla introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Kristy, and this is my partner, September." "Vee!" Kristy and September introduced themselves.

"Are you here to challenge my gym?" Skyla asked, looking hopeful.

Kristy nodded. "Yep."

"Well then let me show you to the pokemon center and my gym then." Skyla began to lead Kristy and September around the town, explaining everything in detail.

"Wait so... are you like a um... pilot?" Kristy asked sheepishly.

"Is that even a question?" Skyla joked. "Of course I am! After all, I am the FLYING type gym leader." Skyla continued, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Do you want to battle now or...?" Skyla asked, eager to get battling.

"Let's getter' done!" Kristy exclaimed.

"Vee!" September agreed.

"Swanna!" Skyla yelled as her final pokemon fell out of the sky.

"Finish it up with take down!" Kristy commanded, watching September skillfully finish the gym battle.

"That's right! Avenge Zorro!" Kristy encouraged.

"Swanna is unable to battle, the challenger wins!" The judge announced.

"Yay! You did it September!" Kristy exclaimed, (doing their little victory fist/paw thing) .

"Well, I didn't expect to crash land that easily, but here you go. The Jet badge!" Sklya praised, handing out her Jet badge.

"Well, six down, two to go!" Kristy yelled happily, admiring the new badge on her jacket.

"Hey you..."

Kristy whipped around. "W-who said that?" Kristy asked, shaking a little.

"Come over... here..."

"What? N-no!" Kristy yelled, backing away.

A hand grabbed Kristy into a dark alley way, with Kristy screaming and fighting back.

Before Kristy knew it, she was against a brick wall, with a knife to her throat.

Kristy stood there, trembling.

"W-what do you w-want?" Kristy wimpered.

"Who me?" The creepy purple-haired man let out a scratchy laugh.

"_I_ want a bribe. Now I've got one." The man laughed.

Kristy couldn't help but to lift an eyebrow.

"Who would you want to bribe?" Kristy asked, almost forgetting about the knife ready to slice into her throat.

September growled at the man, walking towards him.

"Now now eevee, one more step, and the girl gets it." The man threatened, pushing the knife closer to Kristy's throat.

Kristy struggled to breath.

_Think Kristy think! _Kristy screamed in her mind.

"_Kristy, tell September to go into the sunlight..." _

Kristy gasped. It was the same voice she had heard when she was in the freezer room.

"S-septem-meber!" Kristy wheezed, "the- the s-sun-li-light! Go-go no-now!" Kristy coughed, _crap! I'm going to pass out if this doesn't work! _Kristy thought urgently.

September looked at Kristy in disbelief, but obeyed and stepped into the sunlight.

Kristy's eyes widened.

September began to glow: her legs became skinnier and longer, her body, thin and poised, her tail grew thin and split at the end, and her head grew larger ears, a gem formed on her forehead before the pinkish color of an espeon arrived.

September looked at herself, as if in shock.

The man seemed to be panicking, for the knife began to slice at the first couple layers of skin.

Kristy's eyes watered. She couldn't speak, she couldn't tell September to use psychic on the knife to get it away from her.

Kristy's eyes looked down into the deeper part of the alley and saw someone she would have never been this happy to see before.

Suddenly, the knife was lifted from her throat, her vision slowly came back to her as she collapsed onto the floor, catching her breath.

"N?" Kristy breathed, only half looking at him.

"You ok?" He asked, helping Kristy back to her feet.

"Yeah." Kristy coughed, feeling a tiny stream of blood running down her neck.

"W-who was that?" Kristy asked, coming to her senses.

"That was Charon. He's a member of Team Galactic. Well, what was left of it at least." N explained.

Kristy raised an eyebrow. "What's a Sinnoh criminal doing in Unova?" Kristy asked, her curious nature seeping out.

"He came here to see if Team Plasma would help rebuild Team Galactic, but we refused." N replied, looking around, as if expecting him to have never left.

"Of course," Kristy whispered. "That's what he meant."

"What'd he say to you?" N asked.

"He said that I was going to be his bribe for something. " Kristy said, glancing over at September.

"Um... anyways... I've gotta go... bye!" Kristy wrapped up the conversation, hurrying out of the alley, September at her heels.

**Don't ask why I chose espeon, I just did! Please PLEASE don't get mad at me! :(**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Destinies design

**I'm just going to 'jazz' this story up just a little. **

Kristy's encounter with the former Team Galactic member was still fresh in her mind, her neck stung as freezing air brushed it.

September walked by her side, irritated that she could no longer ride on Kristy's shoulder.

"September, why are you sulking? You look beautiful! " Kristy complimented her newly evolved pokemon, trying to get her mind off of the encounter.

September seemed to brighten at Kristy's compliment and smiled warmly at Kristy, her slender tail flowing through the cold air of Twist Mountain.

"September?" Kristy began, lost in thought.

September looked attentively at her trainer.

"Who do you think that voice was? You know, back by Driftveil when we got captured?" Kristy asked, hoping her pokemon would have a good idea.

September stopped and closed her eyes, the red crystal on her head beginning to swirl inside of it's self.

September's eyes shot open.

"speon! espeon!" September cried, trying to tell Kristy.

"Uh um..." Kristy stammered, trying to think of a way to understand her distressed pokemon.

September stamped her paw in frustration, "speon!" September yelled.

Kristy's pocket began to vibrate.

"My X-transiver?" Kristy thought out loud, reaching for the transiver.

It wasn't buzzing.

Kristy felt in her other pocket and saw that the ebony stone was vibrating.

Kristy's head began to hurt.

"_Kristy... you and September are closer then you may realize... you're victory fist to paw... you both where born with destinies design... now try it... try it now..." _

Kristy rubbed her head.

"That voice..." Kristy whispered.

This was the same voice who spoke to her in the freezer room, the one that told her to evolve September.

"There must be a reason September evolved into espeon..." Kristy murmured, looking at September.

Kristy's eyes widened.

"Of course! September," Kristy called, kneeling to the ground and holding her paw in her fist.

"Close your eyes and think really hard on what you want to tell me." Kristy directed, closing her own eyes.

September did what she was told.

Kristy felt a jolt, almost as if she was struck by lightning.

The rest of the world seemed to fade away.

"_Ghetsis... That voice we heard... I recognize it! I heard it back at the plaza! It was Ghetsis!" _September's voice rang in her head.

Kristy let go of September's paw, pulling back as quickly as possible.

September looked petrified, mentally scarred.

"It was Ghetsis... wasn't it?" Kristy whispered to her partner.

September nodded, still trying to piece together what just happened.

Kristy and September sat on a boulder while Kristy called Lenora, the normal type gym leader, who also happened to be a historian on her X-transiver.

(She got her transiver's number while Kristy was searching for a missing dinosaur head.)

"Hello?" Lenora responded.

"Hi Lenora."

"Oh hi. Something wrong?"

"Yeah kind of."

"What is it?"

"I've been hearing this one strange voice, and every time I hear it this rock that I found vibrates. And this time... it mentioned something about Destinies design. I was wondering if you knew what that was." Kristy explained, trying not to sound crazy.

"... Destinies design is an old legend that stated that if a human and a pokemon are able to communicate through touch, then both where created for a purpose. Most of the time though, that person and pokemon never actually meet, so their purposes are never completed. It happens once every ten thousand years. Now what's this about a talking rock?"

"Urm... Thanks Lenora!" Kristy quickly hang up and sighed.

"Well September, I guess we were destined to become each other's partner. " Kristy mumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- A tranquil situation

**I'm going to upload not two, but THREE chapters of this! :)**

Kristy had Ada and Zorro riding happily on her shoulders, enjoying the fresh air.

September jealously walked on the ground shooting glares at the pair every so often.

"Oh cut it out September!" Kristy laughed.

September stuck her tongue out at Kristy.

"Brr! I need to buy a better jacket if we're going to have to spend so much time getting cold!" Kristy shivered, rubbing her arms.

"Tran! Tranquil! Tran!" A flock of tranquil soared above Kristy and her pokemon.

"Wow... look at all of them. You know what? We need a flying type! Let's catch one." Kristy said, determined.

"Sni?" Ada cried.

"Um Ada, I don't know if it's a good idea if you battle a flying type..." Kristy replied to her pokemon.

Ada glared at Kristy and used her vine whip to drag one down.

"Tra!?" The tranquil screamed in surprise as it was dragged to the ground.

Ada leapt off Kristy's shoulder and got ready to battle, the tranquil glared at Ada, clearly wanting revenge.

Kristy face-palmed.

"Ok ok." Kristy mumbled. The tranquil lunged at Ada, almost at light speed.

"Ada! Leaf tornado!" Kristy yelled.

Ada began to spin her tail around in a circle, forming a funnel of leaves.

"Tran!" Tranquil cried, as it was sucked into the vortex.

"Vine whip!" Kristy yelled.

Ada slapped the tranquil square in the face, making the tranquil even more agitated.

The tranquil flew up into the sky, its wings began to glow as it made a v-line towards Ada.

Kristy had no reaction time, the tranquil slamming into Ada, over and over again as it flung the little grass type into the air.

"Sniiii!" Ada cried, beginning to glow.

"No way... already?" Kristy murmured.

Ada's body grew longer, her tail growing thicker and longer, as she went through the evolution process.

"Ser!" Ada cried, landing gracefully onto the ground.

"Wow! A servine!" Kristy exclaimed, looking at her newly evolved pokemon.

The tranquil however, wasn't as impressed.

It furiously attacked Ada, tossing the servine back into the air.

"Ada! Leaf blade! While you're in the air."

Ada quickly opened her eyes and slammed right into tranquil, knocking it to the ground defeated.

Kristy quickly pulled out an empty pokeball and threw it at the defeated pokemon.

In two clicks, the tranquil was Kristy's.

Kristy picked up the pokeball and released tranquil.

"Tranq..." Tranquil cooed, clearly upset about its capture.

Kristy looked at the tranquil. "Tranquil... if you don't want to become a part of my team then I won't make you. Do you want to go back to your flock?" Kristy asked, looking softly at the newly caught tranquil.

Tranquil looked at Kristy and shook its head, looking intently at the sky.

Kristy clenched her fists.

"Oh... I can't do this! I don't know how other people just... just..." A tear slid down Kristy's cheek.

"You're free to go." Kristy wept to the tranquil.

"Quil! Tranquil!" The tranquil cooed in happiness before rejoining it's flock in the sky.

Ada wiped Kristy's tears away with her vine whip.

"Ser..." Ada murmured.

Kristy gave Ada a pat on the head.

"Thanks Ada... I-I'm sorry about letting tranquil go... I know you worked hard to catch it." Kristy wept, guilt flushing over her.

"Speon..." September cried, snuggling up against Kristy.

"Zor..." Zorro whined, licking Kristy's flushed face.

Kristy smiled, wiping her own tears away.

Kristy sighed. "I don't think I'll ever be able to capture a pokemon... I never thought about the emotional part of capturing a pokemon who clearly has a place in the wild." Kristy said, stroking September on the head.

Kristy jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder.

Kristy turned around to see N.

Kristy narrowed her eyes, wiping away her remaining tears.

"How do you keep finding me?" Kristy asked, stiffening.

N shrugged. "You're simply just using the same routes as me." N answered.

"I saw what you did to that tranquil. Not a lot of people would've seen that tranquil didn't belong to people." N complimented, sending shivers down Kristy's spine at the word 'belong'.

Kristy stood up, facing N. Kristy saw a small smirk begin to grow on N's face.

"Of course, I'm sure all of your pokemon would leave if you gave them the chance." N challenged.

Kristy's temper began to flare. "Oh yeah? If you're so against having pokemon then why do you have them?" Kristy asked, her tone challenging.

N grinned, as if he was hoping she would ask that.

"They aren't my pokemon, they volunteered to fight for pokemons' freedom, they are fighting for liberation!" N glared, clearly passionate for the liberation of pokemon.

Kristy glared at N and rolled her eyes before walking away.

Kristy felt N's stare bore inside of her as she walked away with Zorro, Ada, and September by her side.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The Festival of Icirrus!

N's challenge rang in the back of Kristy's head as she walked with her three pokemon by her side.

"_Of course, I'm sure all of your pokemon would leave if you gave them the chance."_

Kristy glanced over to Zorro, who was riding on her shoulder.

_Would you leave if I let you?_ Kristy asked silently, feeling torn.

September looked up at Kristy curiously, as if knowing something was wrong.

"es?" September asked, not taking her eyes off of Kristy.

Kristy sighed.

"I-I just I just-" Kristy gave another sigh.

"Do you three WANT to come with me?" Kristy blurted out, looking somber.

Zorro's eyes grew wide as he gripped Kristy's shoulder tighter.

Ada looked at Kristy, her eyes full of horror at the thought of Kristy letting her go.

"Ser ser!" Ada cried, shaking her head yes, suddenly walking closer to Kristy.

September just gave Kristy an _again, if I wanted to leave I would've left by now idiot! _kinda look.

_Smart Alec _Kristy couldn't help to think before continuing.

Kristy looked down at the ground, "are you sure? That tranquil i-it made me think about you three, and... if you don't want to come with me then just tell me." Kristy replied, giving each pokemon a pat on the head.

Kristy smiled with a new confidence.

"Now come on! Whoever gets to Icirrus City last is a rotten shelder!" Kristy yelled, sprinting down the path.

Kristy stopped in her tracks, her eyes grew wide.

"Wholly Arceus!" Kristy exclaimed, as colorful banners where hung on buildings and little kiosks where set up.

"What's happening?" Kristy asked, looking curiously at the kiosks.

"It's the Festival of Icirrus!" A voice called behind Kristy.

Kristy turned around to see a girl with a large hat, long curled pig tails, and a chikorita sitting on her shoulder smiling warmly at her.

"The festival of Icirrus?" Kristy asked, looking confused.

The girl nodded.

"Yep. Oh! You haven't been to this festival ever before have you?" The girl realized.

"The festival of Icirrus is a festival where a battle tournament where all of the gym leaders come and battle each other." The girl explained.

"Well, the festival is normally not this dressy, but this year it's different. This year the Elite Four's allowing Hoenn's, Johto's, Kanto's, and Sinnoh's gym leaders to come out here and battle against each other to see who's region's the best. Johto's obviously going to win though." The girl rambled.

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" Kristy responded.

"Um... not to be rude but you never told me your name..." Kristy replied, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh! Sorry! My name's Lyra, and this is Chikorita."

"Chika Chika!" Chikorita cried happily.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked, looking a little bit embarrassed.

Kristy laughed. "I'm Kristy, and this is September, Zorro, and Ada." Kristy replied, smiling.

"Nice to meet you all. So you're from Unova right?" Lyra asked, giving September a pat on the head.

Kristy nodded, "well, I live here but I was born in Johto, after I'm done exploring here I'm hoping to go to Johto."Kristy replied.

_Then I can find my real family. They better have an answer about why they abandoned me_. Kristy thought to herself.

"Hey Kristy, you like pokemon right?" Lyra asked.

"Are you kidding me? I love pokemon! I was raised by Nurse Joys for Peat's sake!" Kristy exclaimed.

Lyra grinned. "Well then, I'm in charge of the mystery egg kiosk. Would you like one? I know which ones are rare and stuff so I can get you a really good pokemon." Lyra offered, looking hopeful.

"_your pokemon would leave if they had the chance." _N's words echoed in Kristy's head.

Kristy tried her best to push them away before replying.

"Really? I'd love that!" Kristy exclaimed, looking at Lyra happily.

Lyra led Kristy behind the desk of her kiosk.

"So do you want a pokemon that's further along in its development, or one that's only just been laid?" Lyra asked, looking intently at the shelves full of eggs.

"I'd really like one that's going to hatch soon. But how can you tell?" Kristy asked, looking at the shelves.

"Easy! It depends on the weight of each egg. Since each egg is right around the same size, you just feel around for the heavier ones." Lyra explained, already beginning to pull out eggs.

"Here, this one feels pretty far along." Lyra handed Kristy a red egg with a yellow oval in the center of the egg.

"Thank you Lyra, really." Kristy thanked her new friend.

Lyra smiled.

"It's nothing. I'm sure I can trust you with that pokemon. Um... just don't tell anyone you got that for free..." Lyra laughed.

Kristy smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kristy promised, looking at her future team mate.

"Speon!" September jealously cried, as if it could see that she would get less and less attention because of the egg.

"Oh September! You and I both know that I can't ignore you." Kristy responded, looking at September.

"Besides, we can't take down Team Plasma with just the four of us." Kristy said, looking at her small team.

Lyra's eyes widened.

"Team Plasma? I've heard of them. You know back in Accumula town? A bunch of people released their pokemon!" Lyra exclaimed.

"At first I was afraid to bring my Chikorita here in case of Team Plasma taking her away, but so far nothing bad has happened." Lyra continued, looking at Chikorita.

"Don't let your guard down Lyra, with so many pokemon eggs here and all the gym leaders, something's bound to happen. In fact, I don't think I'll be staying. I don't know what I'd do if Ada, September, or Zorro was taken away." Kristy announced, looking worriedly at her pokemon.

"And I don't need this pokemon to hatch under Team Plasma's influence. So I'm not staying. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to make all of the gym leaders of the world gather in one spot is pretty dumb." Kristy insulted.

Lyra looked frightened now.

"Kristy, can I come with you? Just for the day! I don't think I would be able to carry on if Chikorita gets taken." Lyra asked, holding Chikorita closer.

"Chika?" Chikorita asked.

"We should get out now. It's only a matter of time before-" Kristy stiffened as a hand grasped her shoulder from behind.

"Oh my god! N!" Kristy yelled, turning to face N.

"Hello to you too." N greeted Kristy sarcastically.

"Who's that?" Lyra asked.

"Just the most annoying person on the face of the earth." Kristy gritted her teeth.

"Oh so you're not together?" Lyra asked.

That pushed Kristy a little too far.

"No! No! No! A billion times NO! He supports Team Plasma!" Kristy yelled, stepping away from N.

Lyra took a step back as well, worried about her Chikorita.

"You're dumb little team better not come here and try anything!" Kristy glared, her ice blue eyes narrowed.

"Speon..." September growled, getting ready to fight.

"Don't worry, we're not trying anything. Yet." N assured.

"What's with the egg?" N asked, staring at Kristy's pokemon egg.

"None of your beedrill's wax." Kristy answered hostilely.

"Come on Lyra, I don't trust him." Kristy urged, beginning to leave.

Lyra glanced at N one more time before following Kristy.

"Hey Kristy, you two seemed to know each other pretty well. If you hate Team Plasma so much then why do you know one of their followers so well?" Lyra asked, matching Kristy's pace.

"It's a long story." Kristy grumbled, not wanting to explain her entire journey to Lyra.

"Where you guys... together?" Lyra whispered curiously.

Kristy gritted her teeth.

"No Lyra, it's never nor will it ever happen." Kristy snapped, quickening her pace.

"Aw come on Kristy please tell me!" Lyra begged, running to keep up with Kristy.

"Fine. I'll tell you so you will drop the whole 'us' thing." Kristy snapped.

*after Kristy caught Lyra up...*

"Are you sure I mean in the freezer room, Chargestone cave, the alley..." Lyra teased, still matching Kristy's pace.

"Was I wrong to bring you?" Kristy sighed, sweat dropping.

Lyra's face expression made Kristy feel bad.

"Sorry Lyra, it's just- Alright I really don't have an excuse." Kristy admitted, looking at the ground.

Lyra gave Kristy a slight smile.

"It's ok. It was really nice meeting you, but my dad and I have a hotel room back in Mistralian city so I should be going back. Will you be coming back?" Lyra asked hopefully.

"Back to Icirrus city? Yes. Back to Mistralian City? Never." Kristy replied.

"Oh. You're waiting until the festival's over... aren't you?" Lyra whispered sadly.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean we can't talk. "Here, let's exchange numbers." Kristy suggested, pulling out her X-transiver.

Lyra brightened.

"Good idea."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- September

**I'm going to have something bad happen in this one! ;)**

Kristy's fire shined brightly in the night sky, reflecting off of the egg's glass container.

September slept beside Kristy, while the rest of the pokemon stayed in their pokeballs for the night.

Something burned Kristy's face, almost like oil.

Kristy's eyes shot awake at the pain.

Kristy looked at her arm and saw a little burn mark.

Kristy turned her attention to the dying fire, wondering if she should put it out or not.

Kristy drowsily shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

"Speon! Es espeon!" Kristy awoke to September shaking her awake.

Her eyes were stung with embers as she opened them, her lungs quickly became filled with smoke. Kristy coughed in surprise.

"What!" Kristy exclaimed, her eyes widening in fear as the sight of fire engulfing the surrounding area.

"September!" Kristy coughed.

"Start using sand attack on the fire!" Kristy commanded, picking up her egg.

"Speon..." September replied, quickly growing weak.

_Shit where's a water type pokemon when you need one? _Kristy asked herself, looking for a way out of the fire.

"Speon..." September cried, flicking her tail to a rocky outlook not too far from the camp sight.

"Good idea." Kristy wheezed, leading Septemberthrough the growing fire, ignoring the extreme pain from the flames licking Kristy's calves.

Kristy and September then reached the rocks.

Kristy stuffed the egg into her backpack before scaling the cliff side, September by her side.

"Come on September! Don't give in! Fight." Kristy encouraged her friend, barely hanging on herself.

Kristy looked up at the sky, a smile formed.

"September! Look! The sky, it's going to rain!" Kristy exclaimed in happiness, staring at the gray sky.

"eon..." September smiled faintly, as if saying goodbye, before plummeting off the cliff side into the flames.

"SEPTEMBER!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Charred.

**Poor, poor September... Let's see what happens here. ;)**

Without thinking, Kristy pushed off the rocky cliff side and fell into the blazing fire to save her pokemon.

Kristy landed with a thud, her head slamming into a rock.

Blood trickled down Kristy's head as she struggled to stay awake, her eyes searching wildly for September.

"September! September!" Kristy croaked, her lungs burning as smoke filled them.

Kristy made out September's outline and army-crawled across the flaming ground.

Tears filled Kristy's eyes as she gripped September's unmoving body.

_She can't be gone! She's too strong! _ Kristy screamed at herself, trying to hide from reality.

Kristy's vision was beginning to fail due to the smoke.

_I'm sorry. _Kristy thought, as she gripped September's pokeball and returned her possibly dead pokemon.

_If she's alive then at least she'll be alright. _Kristy told herself.

The world faded away in the smoke, her own charred hands where the last things she saw before blacking out.

Kristy woke up, soaking wet.

The fire gone.

Rain pelted Kristy.

But Kristy, being too tired to move, stared at September's pokeball, which was covered in blackened ash.

Kristy used all of her remaining strength to lift and grab September's pokeball and pull it closer.

Kristy forced her thumb to open her pokeball.

September popped out, still motionless.

_No..._ Kristy felt numb, in one last effort to see if she was alive, Kristy gripped September's ash-coated paw in her own charred hand and closed her eyes.

Kristy felt a weak shock, as if she had touched a light switch.

"_Kristy... I-I don't think I'm going to make it... " _

_ "No! I won't let you die!" _

_"Kristy-" _

_"No! You just you just... you just can't! We... we're both going to Johto after this! Then to Kanto, then to Sinnoh! Then to Hoenn! You can't give up... you just can't..."_

_ "If we're even going to try then... you have to get me to a... a pokemon center pronto!" _

Kristy eyes slowly flickered open.

Kristy struggled to get up, but every time she tried she just fell right back down.

_No! I have to get up! _Kristy screamed inside.

Kristy forced herself to stand, picked up September and staggered back towards Icirrus city.

"Kristy? Is that you?" Nurse Joy asked, realizing that the soot-coated girl was the same girl that she had helped raise.

"Yes yes it's me! Now tell me! Is she going to be ok?" Kristy asked impatiently.

"There's no telling. We'll try our best though and you know it Kristy." Nurse Joy replied, looking grimly at her adopted daughter.

Kristy nodded, tears filling her eyes as she walked into the waiting room.

"A-At least I still have you two." Kristy said in between sobs to Ada and Zorro.

\ "Ser..." Ada replied, sorrow curving her cry.

"Zor..." Zorro whined, jumping onto Kristy's lap.

"I should've kept her in her pokeball. I should've... I should've put that fire out." Kristy blamed herself, tears sliding down her cheeks.

No one said another word for hours, tears rolled down everyone's face at the thought of never seeing September again.

Kristy had fallen asleep in that waiting chair, her head resting on Zorro.

A cracking sound woke Kristy up.

Kristy's eyes widened, she pulled out her now glowing pokemon egg and quickly pulled it out of its glass capsule as the pokemon was born.

A charmander stood in front of Kristy.

"Char?" Charmander cried, looking curiously at Kristy.

Kristy forced back her tears.

"Hi charmander. I'm Kristy, this is Ada, Zorro, and..." Kristy couldn't help it.

She started balling her eyes out again.

Nurse Joy walked out of the door, her facial expression not revealing anything.

"She's stable." Nurse Joy announced, turning her attention to Charmander.

"You have a charmander?" Nurse Joy asked, surprised.

"It just hatched." Kristy choked, wiping her tears away.

"Let me give it a check over." Nurse Joy requested, taking Charmander into the exam room.

Kristy started crying out of relief for September.

"Here you go Kristy, just don't over exercise her until she fully recovers." Nurse Joy instructed, lifting September's into Kristy's burnt arms.

"September!" Kristy cried, burying her face in her fur.

September hugged Kristy in response.

"Speon..." September replied shakily, her face in Kristy's shoulder.

"September, meet Charred." Kristy introduced September to the newly hatched charmander she had named Charred.

"Speon!" September cried, smiling.

"Char!" Charred replied happily.

**Did you think I'd really kill September? I named the whole series after her for peat's sake!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The heros' stones

**I'm just writing this one because I don't feel like writing about a gym battle right now**

"Well Charred, since we have to wait to battle Icirrus city's gym we should get going.

This will give you plenty of chances to train. But for now, return." Kristy promised, returning her charmander.

Kristy looked at her blackened hands and sighed. "Still burnt. I should probably get this looked at, but I don't feel like being hospitalized." Kristy shrugged, turning to September.

"Speon?" September questioned, raising an eyebrow as if to say: _wow Kristy, so now I have to look at your burnt face, hands, arms, and legs? _"Yep." Kristy replied, beginning to walk towards Opelucid City.

Opelucid City seemed like a museum to Kristy.

"Every thing's so... old." Kristy commented looking at the aged, cracked, chiseled statues that stood throughout the town.

"Speon." September agreed, looking at two black and a white dragon heads on a building.

Kristy narrowed her eyes and looked at a sign on the building.

It read: _Opelucid City Gym: Leader- Iris, the master of dragons _Kristy widened her eyes.

"Looks like we found the gym." Kristy realized, looking at the doors of the gym.

"Hi, are you here to challenge the gym?" A voice asked, Kristy slowly turned around to see a girl with enormous hair right behind her.

Kristy nodded. "Yeah."

"Cool. I'm Iris, the gym leader- Whoa! Did you fight a dragon? You're burnt to a crisp!." Iris Exclaimed.

"No I just-" Suddenly, Charred popped right out of his pokeball, and greeted Iris.

"Char! Charmander!" Charred cried.

Iris smiled and kneeled down to pet Charred.

"Oh my Arceus! I love dragon types! Can I help you train it? It seems a little weak for this area of the region." Iris commented, looking lovingly at Charred.

Surprised, Kristy responded. "Um sure, Charred just hatched a couple days ago so some training from a dragon master would probably not be a bad thing."

"Cool, just leave your charmander with me for a day or two, which ever you prefer and he'll come back twice as strong as before!" Iris promised.

"Charred, how long do you want to spend with Iris?" Kristy asked Charred, who held up two of his tiny fingers.

"Alright two it is." Iris smiled warmly.

"Don't worry Kristy, I won't let anything happen to him. Come back if you need anything." Iris finished, leading Charred into her gym.

Kristy and September walked away from the gym.

"So what do you want to do in the mean time?" Kristy asked September, not looking where she was going.

"Speon." September shrugged, trying to think of something to do.

"Well we could- Oof!" Kristy fell backwards.

September shook her head as if to say: _Oh my gosh Kristy really?_

"Sorry, I wasn't watching- N?"

N turned around.

"Kristy? What happened to you?" N asked, staring at Kristy's burnt arms and legs and face.

"Me and September just got caught in a forest fire, then September fell into the fire so I jumped in after her... It's a long story." Kristy answered, getting to her feet.

N sighed, face palming himself. "And you wonder why I worry about you."

Kristy rose an eyebrow.

"Hey, I survived right?" Kristy pointed out, shrugging it off.

"I swear each time I see you you're more and more ignorant with your safety." N sighed.

Kristy's eyes clouded. "But I almost lost September."

Kristy recalled the terrifying moment where September wasn't moving in the fire.

Suddenly, two Team Plasma grunts ran up to Kristy and N. "Lord N! We will protect you." They cried, shooting hostile glances at Kristy.

They sent out two tranquil.

"Wait-" N's words where wasted on the grunts.

Kristy looked at September.

September nodded.

"Come on we can take 'em!" Kristy yelled, sending out Zorro to help September.

"Tranquil, wing attack!" The grunts called out to their pokemon.

"September, use psychic to stop them in their tracks!" Kristy quickly responded, watching September instantly stop the attacking pokemon.

"Now Zorro! Shadow ball!" Kristy commanded.

Zorro launched two shadow balls at the defenseless tranquil.

Both of the tranquil fell to the ground, defeated.

The two grunts, embarrassed, apologized to N. "W-we're sorry my lord!" The grunts wailed, fleeing.

"Great job you two!" Kristy praised, rubbing them behind the ears.

"I see you still have Zoura." N commented, smiling at his former pokemon.

"Look, no matter how stupid you act Kristy, you're still my rival. You and I have a completely different look on the world... Mine, where pokemon can have their freedom from people, and yours, where pokemon remain human slaves forever. I will win. For I have this!" N pulled out a polished pure white stone that shone in the sun's light.

_"The ebony stone Kristy, pull it out." _The mysterious voice directed.

"Oh yeah?" Kristy challenged, pulling out her ebony stone.

"Well I have this!" Kristy held the ebony stone in the air.

N's eyes widened.

"H-how did you get that?" N gasped, before regaining his confidence.

He shrugged. It's not like it would recognize you as the hero anyway.

But trust me, even if you collect each gym badge, even if you defeat the Elite four, I will come out on top. Pokemon shall become equals!" N finished strongly, before walking away.

"The hero?" Kristy whispered, staring into the ebony stone.

September stared worriedly at her trainer.

"And... Wait! Was that a challenge?" Kristy realized, glaring where N had once been.

"September, do you get him? Because I don't! One moment he's the weirdest person on the planet, the next he treats me like a naive child, then he's weird again!" Kristy yelled in frustration, storming into a nearby forest.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- A new dawn

**I've decided to officially End this book at chapter 20. (Don't worry, there is a sequal) ;)**

Two days had passed since Kristy had dropped Charred off in Iris's care.

Kristy opened the enormous doors that led to the Dragon type gym.

Kristy quickly saw Iris and ran towards her.

"Iris! Iris! How'd it go?" Kristy asked curiously.

Iris looked sad to see Kristy.

"Oh... you back already..." Iris murmured sadly.

Kristy's head slanted a little to the right, September did the same; just as confused as Kristy was.

Iris couldn't help but laugh. "You two are so funny!" Iris laughed, looking at Kristy and September's heads.

Kristy blushed a little out of embarrassment and put her head straight.

September however, saw no shame in it and didn't move.

"So what's the problem? Is Charred ok?" Kristy asked, alarm spreading from Kristy to September.

Iris shook her head. "No, Charred is doing fantastic, he's evolved now.

It's just... I think I got a little too attached to him." Iris admitted, looking at the ground.

"Oh-" Kristy began, quickly cut off by Iris.

"I was wondering if you'd trade with me!" Iris blurted, interrupting Kristy.

Kristy looked surprised. "A trade?" Kristy thought out loud.

Iris nodded hopefully.

"Please Kristy! I have a dragon type here that really doesn't like me! It's a Deino, please trade with me! Please Please!" Iris pleaded like a little kid.

Kristy's eyes clouded.

_I never got the chance to get to know Charred... but... I'm sure Iris will make him happier than I will... _Kristy nodded in agreement.

"Let's get started." Kristy replied, her heart breaking at the thought of loosing Charred.

Iris brightened.

"Thank you Kristy! Thank you thank you!" Iris chanted happily, gripping Kristy's arm and dragging her to the trading machine at the pokemon center.

Kristy forced back tears and held her voice steady.

"Goodbye Charred." Kristy whispered to the pokeball, ensuring that no one else heard her.

Iris seemed upset too, but put her pokeball down first.

Kristy bit her lip and placed Charred's pokeball onto the machine beside Iris's.

The machine devoured the two pokeballs, cloaking them in light.

The two pokeballs switched sides.

A small tear forced its way down Kristy's cheek.

Kristy quickly wiped it away before Iris could notice.

Kristy slowly and shakily picked up Deino's pokeball.

"Welcome to the team." Kristy whispered, barely hanging on to her tears.

Iris looked sad too, but not as sad as Kristy.

"Me and Kitae may have had our differences, but I'm really going to miss him." Iris said sadly, not meeting Kristy's gaze.

"Wait, Kitae? Is that his nickname?" Kristy asked, her grief replaced by curiosity.

Iris nodded.

"Kitae is from an abusive trainer. I'm sorry I gave him to you, but you seem to have a better personality for healing Kitae's heart than I do. I named him Kitae because he's so ill tempered and untrusting." Iris came clean, staring at the ground.

_Wow, Iris really knows how to play my heart... I can't not take Kitae on... _Kristy thought to herself, half excited at the new challenge.

Her other half thinking, _but can I handle another challenge? I already feel responsible for defeating Team Plasma, I don't know if I can take on an abused pokemon too... _ Kristy shoved that last thought away and clenched her fists.

"This will be a new dawn! For both Charred and Kitae!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Trust

**I've been writing a lot, so expect this book to be finished before Monday...**

Kitae hadn't made as much progress as Kristy had wanted, he never listened to Kristy and would flinch every time Kristy even looked at him.

_Cut him some slack_ was what Kristy told herself every time she trained Kitae.

On the brighter side of things, the last day of the Icirrus Festival had come and Kristy had decided to come and try to enjoy herself.

_Maybe a festival will loosen Kitae up a little_ Kristy thought to herself, September walking by her side, and Kitae walking about five feet away from Kristy.

The festival seemed normal enough, people and pokemon were running, playing, and laughing with each other.

Kristy loosened up a little and smiled.

_This is a festival after all, I'd look weird if I wasn't having some fun. Besides, Kitae should be able to learn how to let loose too. _Kristy reminded herself, turning and looking at the uneasy pokemon.

"Deino..." Kitae growled quietly, his head hung low.

"Hey Kitae, want some ice cream?" Kristy asked, pointing at an ice cream cart.

Kitae looked reluctant to answer, as if he thought there was a catch.

Kristy sighed.

"September do YOU want an ice cream cone?" Kristy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Speon!" September cried happily.

"Dein?" Kitae asked shyly, looking like he wanted one too.

Kristy smiled. "Ok, I'll get you guys some Ice cream." Kristy replied, ordering two vanilla ice cream cones.

Kristy leaned down.

"Here you go." Kristy held out the ice creams while September and Kitae happily licked it.

_Wow! This is the first time I've ever seen Kitae look happy._ Kristy realized, suddenly feeling a twinge of guilt, as if his abuse was her fault.

It was the last hour of the festival of Icirrus, much to Kristy's relief.

"Wow, I'm surprised nothing bad has happened. I thought for sure Team Plasma would try something." Kristy said to Kitae and September.

September nodded in agreement, looking uncertain that the festival was safe.

"**And now for the final event of the festival of Icirrus, for the first time ever! Champion Cynthia versus Champion Alder!" **The loudspeaker roared.

Kristy's face brightened.

"Come on you two! We can't miss this!" Kristy exclaimed, sprinting over to the arena.

"Garchomp and Bouffant are both unable to battle! This match is a tie!" The judge yelled.

"Dein!" Kitae cried in happiness, still pumped from the battle.

"Speon?" September cried in disbelief, for she had wanted Cynthia to win.

Just as Cynthia and Alder met in the middle of the arena to shake hands, helicopters flooded the sky, the crowd gasped as thousands of ropes dropped into the arena, and into the stands.

Team Plasma grunts slid down the ropes, and corralled the people and pokemon into corners, with liepards assisting the grunts.

Kristy's eyes grew wide in fear. However, she didn't let them put her in the corner.

"Get in there you brat!" A female grunt yelled, "lie..." the liepard growled, its tail flicking in impatience.

Kitae hid behind Kristy's legs.

"Speon..." September growled right back at the liepard, her eyes glistening with hostility.

"No." Was all Kristy said.

"Fine, let's see your 'brave' deino and your psycho psychic type take on my DARK type." The grunt sneered.

"Bring it dweeb!" Kristy yelled back.

The grunt gritted her teeth, too furious to speak.

"Wow... you call yourself evil but you're letting a goody-two shoes like me come up with better comebacks than you! Whoa! You just got owned!" Kristy taunted, her body movements cocky.

"Liepard! Hone claws on her FACE!" The grunt shrieked, her face livid.

"September counter with iron tail." Kristy calmly responded.

September narrowed her eyes and struck Liepard, knocking it to the ground before it could attack.

"Lie..." Liepard grunted in pain, wincing before getting back up.

"Useless pokemon!" The grunt screamed, kicking her liepard.

"Stop!" Kristy screeched, punching the grunt square in the nose.

The grunt screamed in pain, holding her bleeding nose.

"You know for a person who 'cares' about pokemon, you sure do treat them like dirt!" Kristy insulted, glaring at the grunt.

With that battle fought, Kristy, Kitae, and September went to go free other groups.

Kristy and her pokemon had worked their way all the way into the arena, with only September and Kitae still fit to battle.

Kristy had just defeated another grunt, and just as she was running to fight another grunt, a forceful grab from behind stopped her.

Kristy slowly turned around and saw none other than Ghetsis.

His good eye glaring at Kristy with extreme intensity.

"Speon..." September growled, as if warning Ghetsis to release Kristy.

Ghetsis however found this to be quite amusing, pulling Kristy closer to annoy September.

"Ghet-Ghetsis! What do you want?" Kristy asked, just wanting to get to the point.

Ghetsis spun Kristy to face him, and switched his grip from her shoulder to her neck.

"You left your jail cell... I've given you a chance to pick a side..." Ghetsis tightened his grip, Kristy, now choking began to struggle, trying to pry his hands off her neck.

Ghetis only smiled and continued to tighten his grip.

"And you've chosen to play 'the hero', 'the martyr'. And now, you, the only thing standing between me and victory, is slowly suffocating. You and I both know that I don't care about pokemon, I just want power."

"And you've told me this... why?" Kristy gasped for air.

"Once you black out, you will NEVER EVER WAKE UP AGAIN!" Ghetsis quietly yelled, continuing to tighten his grip.

"Sep-tem-ber! Use-" Kristy gasped when she realized that September was unable to battle, beaten by several liepard while she was dealing with Ghetsis.

"Ki-tae! Dragon rage..." Kristy wheezed, drifting in and out of conscience.

Kitae just stood there, frozen in time.

"Ki- Kitae please..." Kristy quietly willed, her body going limp.

"Father!" A sharp voice interrupted.

Ghetsis, gritting his teeth turned around.

Kristy saw the outline of N, as she continued to go in and out of blacking out.

"Let her go. This is going too far." N demanded.

Ghetsis gave one last harsh squeeze to Kristy's neck before dropping her on the ground.

"I am protecting this dream N, I will kill if I must." Ghetsis answered simply, giving Kristy a kick to the head before calling his team back.

"I'm sorry_._" Kristy swore she heard N whisper an apology before blacking out.

Kristy just laid on the floor, feeling defeated.

Her best pokemon were defeated and her other one wouldn't listen to her.

_What was the point of that? Nothing was even accomplished in that little attack of Team Plasma's. I saw the champions and gym leaders guiding people out, so they didn't kidnap anyone... Was it because I was there? Was this all my fault? _Kristy asked herself, suddenly feeling responsible for the disaster.

Kristy knew the cops would be getting here any second to assess the situation and look for trapped or missing people, but she didn't care.

Kristy eye's looked up and she saw Kitae, head hung low, as if he knew that he let Kristy down.

Kristy's eyes darted to the right.

September seemed to be doing the same thing as she was, feeling defeated.

Her eyes where the same as Kristy's: glazed with utter defeat.

"September... you did good." Kristy murmured September.

September's eyes fell on Kristy.

She slowly got up and placed her paw on Kristy's hand.

Kristy felt the jolt that sent her back under.

"_No I didn't Kristy. " I almost let my trainer get strangled, and I got defeated by some stupid prissy liepards. I failed you." _September removed her paw before Kristy could reply.

Kristy woke back up. "Sept... it's not your fault..." Kristy murmured quietly to her pokemon.

Kristy turned to Kitae.

"Kitae... do you... not trust me?" Kristy asked quietly.

Kitae didn't reply. He simply walked to Kristy, his head hung low and let himself back into his pokeball.

"You don't do you... we don't have trust."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- It ends here

**Second to last chapter people! Get pumped!**

A month had passed since the festival of Icirrus.

Kristy had battled and easily defeated both Iris and Brycen's gyms.

Kristy had seen N on her way to victory road.

He had told her "_You'd be foolish to follow me to the poke league, but if you truly believe that people and pokemon should remain 'partners' then follow me. But be prepared. My ideals will win." _Those words stuck to Kristy like a thorn.

_Yep, I'm going to be an idiot and try. _Kristy thought to herself.

On the brighter side of things, Kitae had begun to listen to Kristy and open up a little.

Kristy hoped that in their Elite Four battles Kitae would shake off his past. 

Kristy took a deep breath. _It ends here N_.

Kristy thought, walking through the golden gates that led to the Elite four.

"Ready September?" Kristy asked. September said nothing and nodded.

The Elite Four was tough, her pokemon all fainted a lot, but Kristy had plenty of max revives so it worked out.

"This is it September. If N's not kidding than we'll probably have to fight him." Kristy said shakily.

September nodded, equally nervous.

_Maybe N was just kidding, and if he wasn't, than I'm sure Alder defeated him._ Kristy thought, desperately trying to calm herself.

Kristy took a deep breath before walking into the room of the Champion.

Kristy almost fainted at the sight: bouffant, Alder's best pokemon, laid on the ground, fainted.

N's gigagear still in tip top condition.

Alder saw me, his formerly hopeless gaze had been filled with hope.

"It's you! The girl from the arena!" Alder exclaimed, returning bouffant.

N slowly turned and faced Kristy. "I thought you'd be smarter than this Kristy. You and I both know who's coming out on top. Either you leave now, or you will be defeated" N told Kristy, as if he was warning her.

Kristy narrowed her eyes, her nerves disappearing.

"You're right. You and I both know that I will win." Kristy answered boldly.

N looked as if he didn't want to battle Kristy.

Kristy sighed. "N, I challenge you. If I win, Unova stays how it is, and no more Team Plasma." Kristy placed her bet.

"Fine, when I win you're mine." Kristy looked nervous at those words.

_Does N mean he's going to kill me if I lose? _

"Fine." Kristy gritted her teeth, reaching for her ebony stone.

Kristy gripped the stone and pulled it out.

"Where's yours?" Kristy asked curiously.

N grinned and pulled out a pokeball.

"Right here." N answered, sending out reshiram. Kristy gaped.

"That's what these are? reshiram and..." Kristy stared at her stone.

"Zekrom..." Kristy whispered.

_N's right... I am naive. _Kristy admitted to herself.

Kristy nearly dropped the stone when it started shaking.

It shook more than it ever had before. A blinding light filled the room.

When the light faded, Zekrom stood in front of Kristy.

"Krom..." Zekrom let out a low growl and faced Kristy.

"What?" Kristy asked, her head naturally tilting to the side.

N suppressed a laugh.

"It wants to battle you Kristy." N explained.

"Is that true Zekrom?" Kristy asked.

Zekrom gave a curt nod. Kristy turned to September.

"You up for this?" Kristy asked her partner. September hesitated, before slowly nodding.

"I know you can do this September, I believe in you." Kristy whispered.

Zekrom took a step towards Kristy.

"Krom Zek." Zekrom roared quietly.

Kristy looked at N, hoping for a translation. N sighed.

"It just wanted to see that your trust was real. I wants to go with you." N translated.

Kristy looked at Zekrom, who just nodded.

Kristy shaking a little, grabbed an ordinary pokeball and held it out to Zekrom.

Zekrom gently touched his head to the pokeball.

In three clicks, Zekrom was Kristy's.

"The dragons have chosen their heroes. Let's start. The rules state that we can use all of our pokemon, and we can make substitutions." N announced, sending archeops to fight.

_Archeops is a rock flying type right? So... Oh this might be a mistake. _

"Go Kitae!" Kristy sent out her hydreigon, who had evolved during the elite four.

"Hydre..." Kitae growled uncertainly, looking back and forth at archeops and Kristy.

"Come on Kitae! You can do this! Your old trainer can't hurt you anymore!" Kristy promised, willing for Kitae to win this battle.

"Archeops use acrobatics!" N commanded, his fiercer nature revealing itself.

"Kitae counter with dragon claw!" Kristy cried, praying Kitae would listen.

Kitae hesitated, before barely countering it.

Archeops glared at Kitae, waiting eagerly for N's next command.

"Stone edge!" N yelled, watching Kristy.

"Dodge-" Kristy's command was too late, Kitae got hit.

Hard.

_I've got to make my move first! _Kristy told herself.

"Dragon pulse!" Kristy cried.

Kitae struck archeops just as hard as he had.

"cheops!" Archeops cried, slamming into a wall.

"September, come on! You and Zekrom are all I've got now!" Kristy cried desperately, as she knew that an espeon versus a zoroark wasn't good.

Kristy gritted her teeth, Kristy had only two pokemon and N still had Carrocosta, reshiram, and zoroark.

"Iron tail one last time!" Kristy called.

September, barely standing, leapt into the air and slammed into zoroark's face.

Zoroark snarled in pain, holding it's muzzle.

N was mad now, he clearly came to win.

"Night slash!" N commanded, mercilessly.

Zoroark hit September square in the face.

September hit the floor.

Kristy stared at September, waiting for the spirals to replace her eyes.

They didn't. September, slowly got to her paws, crying out in pain.

"September!" Kristy didn't care if she broke the rules by running out to get her pokemon.

September shoved her away.

"No September, you're in no shape to fight!" Kristy whispered, tears sliding down her face.

_I'm failing Unova! I shouldn't have let that Tranquil go! I'm losing because I don't have as many pokemon! _ Kristy cried silently to herself.

Kristy picked September up and took her to the sidelines.

"Good decision." Was all N said, his eyes twinkling as if he could already see his victory.

N withdrew his zoroark and sent out reshiram.

"Time for the final battle to begin. It ends here."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Truth versus ideals

**This is it dun dun dun!**

"Yes. It does." Kristy replied, her eyes clouded in sheer defeat. Kristy released Zekrom.

"I'm sorry Zekrom... you chose the wrong hero." Kristy whispered, tears sliding down her face.

Zekrom turned and looked at Kristy, "_No I didn't." _Zekrom's voice filled Kristy's ears.

_I wonder if N heard that. _Kristy thought miserably.

"Yeah you did! You chose the so called 'hero' who's about to be the cause of pokemon liberation!" Kristy wailed.

_"You can't just give in like this. Try." _Zekrom growled.

Kristy nodded and wiped her tears away.

"You're right. fusion bolt!" Kristy commanded, getting a hold on herself.

Zekrom used fusion bolt, but N was ready, "counter with fusion flare!" N commanded.

The two pokemon clashed, the light was blinding.

Kristy covered her eyes and hoped that Zekrom was ok.

When the light faded, Kristy saw the two dragons at each other's throats and they were screaming at each other as they forced each other to the ground.

_I've gotta give Zekrom a command before N gives Reshiram a command! _Kristy thought urgently.

"Zekrom! fusion bolt quickly!" Kristy screamed.

Zekrom cloaked itself in a blue light before slamming in Reshiram.

"Resh!" Reshiram roared in pain and skidded across the ground, stopping right in front of Kristy.

"Reshiram!" N cried, realizing what just happened.

"Reshiram, get up and use dragon claw!" N commanded.

Reshiram got to its feet, glaring at Kristy and Zekrom.

Its claw became cloaked in light and slashed mercilessly at Zekrom.

"Krom!" Zekrom cried as it fell to the ground.

_No! Why didn't I think of that? They're both dragon types stupid! _ Kristy gritted her teeth.

Kristy looked down and saw that Zekrom wasn't getting up.

"Zekrom! Get up! Zekrom please you can't give in like this!" Kristy sobbed, sinking onto her knees.

"Zekrom is unable to battle." The judge announced.

"So I win right?" N asked, looking proudly at Reshiram.

The judge shook his head.

"No my lord, the challenger's espeon was never pronounced unable to battle. It was just returned." The judge explained.

"What?" N asked in disbelief, before shrugging.

"Oh well, it won't matter. I've still got three pokemon and you've got one who can barely stand." N said confidently.

Kristy turned to September. "C-can you fight?" Kristy asked nervously.

"Speon." September replied, slowly getting up.

"Wait. Before you go back out." Kristy pulled out a hyper potion and sprayed September.

September nodded gratefully before going out to face Reshiram.

"Reshiram, fusion flare!" N commanded, a little overly confident.

_Oh my gosh oh my gosh what should I do... Wait! I got it! _

"Psychic!" Kristy called. September stopped Reshiram in its tracks.

N's eyes widened. "What?"

Kristy grinned.

"Yes. Now squeeze it just like Ghetsis did to my neck!" Kristy commanded, watching the dragon scream in pain as September manipulated it.

"Reshiram try to get out!" N yelled, desperate to free his pokemon.

But no matter what Reshiram tried, it couldn't escape the wrath of September's attack.

"Don't let him go September!" Kristy called, hope spreading across her face.

September continued to concentrate hard, blocking out everything but her trainer's voice.

Suddenly, Reshiram let out the loudest cry Kristy had ever heard and went limp.

September dropped Reshiram.

"Reshiram is unable to battle." Kristy wanted to cry she was so happy.

Kristy dropped to her knees and welcomed her pokemon.

"You're amazing you know that?" Kristy whispered, hugging her pokemon.

N gritted his teeth before smiling.

"But I've still got two more pokemon, and one of them you can't pull that trick on." N assured himself, pulling out his next pokemon.

_Arceus no! I forgot about Zoroark! _Kristy realized in horror.

September's pride turned to dread when she realized this too.

Much to their surprise, N released carracosta.

"Carracosta! Waterfall!" N commanded before Kristy was ready.

September got slammed.

"September psychic!" Kristy yelled.

September caught Carracosta in the same position that allowed her to defeat the legendary Reshiram.

Carracosta was much easier to defeat than Reshiram was.

Carracosta fell to the ground defeated after the first couple manipulations.

N released Zoroark.

"Well September, I'm not going to sugar-coat this. We. Are. Screwed." Kristy admitted to her espeon.

"Speon..." September agreed.

"Let's finish this." N smiled, looking confidently at Zoroark.

"Zoroark, night slash!" N commanded.

"Counter it with iron tail!" Kristy yelled, desperate to win this battle.

September and Zoroark struck with equal strength, causing them to clash.

"Impressive Kristy, but you're going to have come up with something a little better than that." N complimented.

"Zoroark, flame thrower." N commanded.

_Wait! Signal beam! I'm saved! _Kristy remembered, realizing that September had learned signal beam.

"Dodge then signal beam!" Kristy countered, finding the look on N's face priceless.

The zoroark screeched in agony as signal beam struck.

"What? It knows signal beam?" N asked in disbelief.

Kristy's eyes twinkled.

"Of course." Kristy replied happily as September struck Zoroark again.

"Zoroark, night slash!" N yelled.

Zoroark nodded, barely able to stand. Zoroark struck September in the face again and again and again.

September fell to the ground, as weak as Zoroark now.

"Signal beam!" Kristy commanded, determined to end this feud.

Zoroark was finished.

N's team was finished.

"... I lost. " N whispered in disbelief.

"Idiot!" An angry voice yelled.

Ghetsis slowly emerged from the darkest corner of the room.

N turned around in surprise.

"Father?" N said, looking confused.

Kristy was stiff.

She hadn't forgotten that he'd almost killed her twice.

September defensively stood in front of Kristy, a glare plastered to her face.

"You lost to a girl! My whole plan! Gone because you weren't good enough to complete my plan!" Ghetsis screeched, his red eye glowing intensely.

"What are you talking about?" N asked, a bigger frown forming upon his face.

Ghetsis shoved N aside with his cane and made his way towards Kristy. "You know how I said at that festival that you weren't going to wake up after I strangled you? Well it's happening now!" Ghetsis yelled, pulling out a pokeball.

N's eyes widened. He ran to Kristy's side and healed her pokemon.

"Kristy-" N was cut off by Ghetsis's cane shoving him away.

"You're finished." Ghetsis grumbled, releasing bouffalant.

"Bou!" Bouffalant cried, ready to fight.

Surprised, Kristy sent out Ada, her newly evolved Serperior.

"Serp..." Ada hissed, rattling her tail at the sight of Team Plasma.

"Head Charge!" Ghetsis screamed, furious. "Ada counter with leaf blade!"

Ghetsis breathed heavily, unable to believe that he had been defeated.

"It's over. Team Plasma is done Ghetsis. Give up." Kristy demanded, her serious gaze boring into Ghetsis.

Ghetsis looked at Kristy, shaking.

"No no no! It just can't! My my dream!" Ghetsis breathed, still taking in what just happened.

"Ghetsis... What's gotten into you?" N asked, his suspicions rising.

Ghetsis looked mentally insane.

"You don't get it do you?" Ghetsis snapped.

"What-"

"I don't care about pokemon! I don't care about you! I only care about control! I formed Team Plasma so **_I_** would be the only person in Unova with pokemon! But this ignorant girl wrecked it! She wrecked it all!" Ghetsis screamed, running away from the castle.

N looked stunned. "My life... was... just a... lie?" N whispered.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you. Back when he tried to kill me, he told me everything. You've saved me so many times... I should've told you." Kristy apologized.

"Speon..." September murmured in agreement.

N sighed.

"I would've never guessed that Team Plasma wasn't for the good of pokemon..."

Kristy looked at the floor.

"Well your grunts did kick a muna to get dream mist back in the dream yard, and another grunt kicked their liepard because it couldn't beat me..." Kristy commented.

Kristy rose an eyebrow. "But you did say that if I lost the battle you'd kill me so you're really no better than the others." said, picking at her nails.

N face palmed himself.

"No Kristy, I was trying to say that I like you... a lot." N whispered, looking at the ground.

Kristy's eyes widened, then narrowed them.

"Right, and I like Ghetsis. Very funny N." Kristy joked.

"No I really mean it Kristy. I really like you!" N tried to convince Kristy.

"Look, it doesn't matter. September and I are going to Johto literally right after I leave this place. So... problem solved." Kristy shrugged, turning her attention to September, who gave Kristy a _really? After all he's done for you? _kinda look.

"September. You and I both know that he's lying come on." Kristy pushed the thought of N liking her away with the ones of finding her real parents.

September flattened her ears and glared at Kristy before slinking after her.

_Unova is saved._

Kristy smiled, a satisfied look plastered on her face.

**And whabam! First book down! I'll be posting the first chapter of the next book shortly! ;)**


End file.
